Give Me Your Heart
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: Set during WWII. The men are off at war, leaving the women to fend for themselves. When the girls decide to use a trendy nightclub to perform shows during the holiday season, they decide to send the money made to the US troops overseas. Complications arise, however, when tragedy occurs, threatening not only the fates of the remaining shows, but the lives of all involved as well.
1. Chapter 1- November 15, 1942

**I want to play music in this story to portray the mood of each chapter. Some may have more than song. Look up _We'll Meet Again _by Vera Lynn.**

* * *

**November 15, 1942**

She sat by the window sill in her Long Island home. Staring. Just staring. Occasionally she would see a car drive by, kids on roller skates, or dogs run by. She was able to maintain a positive attitude up until that point. The date circled on the calendar in red, though, made her heart heavy. It was the first time she was not with him on this day since the first time they were together three years ago. After staring outside deep in thought for over an hour, she was only awaken from her trance when she heard the cry of a baby. Slowly, she walked up the stairs up to the baby's room. She could see her daughter standing and crying in her crib, holding her arms up as a sign that she wanted to get out. The mother picked up her 15-month old daughter and carried her downstairs. The child grabbed her mother's hair as she walked, which was still in a roller despite the fact that it was 3:00 in the afternoon. Being the day that it was took a toll on her, both physically and emotionally.

**_3 months earlier..._**

_The house was finally clean. The young couple had celebrated their child's first birthday the day before. Even though their daughter's birthday wasn't until the next week, they wanted to be able to share the moment when all of their family and friends could be there. Especially the young woman's husband. He was leaving that day. She didn't know when she would see him again.  
_

_"I think Paisley Sophia had a good first birthday," the young man stated. The previous day's events made him think back to the day his daughter was born. She was named after the type of pattern that his grandmother used to always wear on all of her clothes. He wanted to honor his late grandmother, but his wife did not want to name her first child 'Ethel.' So they chose the name Paisley, and they chose his grandmother's middle name as their child's middle name as well._

_"If only she didn't cry when singing 'Happy Birthday,'" his wife answered, "but at least she enjoyed her cake."_

_"I'll say," her husband said, "so much that she felt the need to use it to paint her highchair with it, and her dress..."_

_"And her hands, and her face..." his wife continued. The couple then burst into laughter. It had really been a good day. They both cherished every moment. They had to, because it was one of the last that they would have together._

_"I'm going to go change," the young man said._

_"Ok. Take your time." The young woman took a seat at the window sill by the front door while her husband went upstairs to change. She thought about her wedding day that was just over three years ago. The pair had just graduated college in the woman's home state of Georgia. She wed in her childhood church, and then the two immediately moved back to his childhood home in Long Island because a job opportunity had opened for her husband there. She was a school teacher for over a year until she found out that she was pregnant. She put her career on hold to take care of her new family. Life was going perfect for her in her own little world until this happened. Why this? Why now? When everything in her world was going her way, he just had to received that letter._

_He walked down the stairs, dressed in uniform. She had ironed it to perfection the day before. He looked handsome in front of her. She stood up and slowly walked towards him, wanting to save this moment. After a few seconds, however, she could not help herself and she ran into his arms. She wept heavily into his chest. In her 25 years of life, she was never the type of person to let her emotions get the best to her, even in front of her husband. She always tried to carry a positive attitude with her, and if she was sad or upset, she tried to keep it inside in front of others. This time, however, she could not help it. She just wanted him to be by her forever. _

_"Don't worry," her husband stated, "I'm going to get back home safely to you. I promise."_

_"I know you will," she managed to mutter between her tears. "I just want you by my side forever. I want to be in your arms for the rest of my life."_

_"I know. I want that, too." She looked into his ocean blue eyes, and him into her blue-green hazel. The two then embraced in a passionate kiss.  
_

_"You said goodbye to Paisley Sophia?" the woman asked._

_"Yeah," the man answered. She finally let go and picked up his suitcase and handed it to her husband. He took it and walked towards the door._

_"NO!" the woman exclaimed, running into her husbands arms once more. The two held each other for several more minutes before kissing once more._

_"I'll be back soon," the young man said before walking out the door into the summer night's air. The young woman immediately ran to the window sill and watched her husband walk down the sidewalk. Even when he was out of sight, she kept staring. She stared for hours._

* * *

The young woman watched her daughter eat her cereal in her highchair, or rather, watched her play with it. The blonde, curly-haired little girl shared her father's ocean-blue eyes. It just reminded her further of her husband, and this depressed her this day. No matter what, her mind and heart were only focused on him that day.

"Weeeeek!" the woman's daughter shrieked, dropping her cup of milk on the floor.

"Come here, you." The young mother walked over to her daughter, cleaned her up, and held her. She stared out the kitchen window as she watched a bird sing. Perhaps she would feel normal tomorrow, at least normal given the circumstance, but for that day, she knew not much could cheer her up.

"Happy birthday...Riku..."

* * *

**I was not planning on starting a new story, especially since a lot of my time is spent on _Destiny and Dawn, _but this thought came into my head on a whim, and I wanted to get it written down. Let me know what you think, and review if you think I should continue it :)**


	2. Chapter 2- November 25-26, 1942

**Look up ****_I've Got Plenty to Be Thankful For _****by Bing Crosby (from the movie ****_Holiday Inn)._**

* * *

**November 25, 1942**

The young woman happily hummed while raking leaves on her front lawn that crisp fall morning. Though it was relatively cool outside, the sunbeam shining down on her made it feel so much nicer, and that in turn put her in a good mood as she worked. Paisley Sophia sat nearby with her toys on a large picnic blanket, though the only thing that she was interested in was a teething ring in her mouth. This was not a job that the young woman normally did, as this was usually her husband's job, but she found it unusually relaxing. When the wind blew, one or two leaves would usually hit Paisley Sophia in the face. This in turn would make her start to bust out giggling. The young woman could not help but laugh herself. No matter what she went through, her daughter could always make her smile.

"Well look who has her big boy britches on!" a young woman standing in front of the white picket fence exclaimed.

The young woman could not help but smile at her friend's reaction to her 'man work.' "Kairi!" the blonde exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

"Just going to the market to get a couple of last minute things for tomorrow night's dinner. Are you not going home?" Kairi asked.

"Well I am home. But no, I'm not going to go visit my family this year. Money has been tight with me just cleaning houses occasionally."

"Have you thought about returning to teaching?"

"As much as I would love to, I've got Paisley Sophia here to look after. I get Mrs. Gainsborough next door to watch her occasionally, but I don't want to give her the burden of watching her every day. My daughter is my responsibility."

"You know that she wouldn't mind," Kairi answered, "she loves children."

"Still. Have you heard from Sora recently?"

"Yeah, I actually got a letter from him about two weeks ago. Things aren't pretty over there, but you know Sora. He's a trooper." The blonde thought about this. Her husband's best friend was always Mr. Positive. And Mr. Goofy. "Have you heard from Riku recently?" Kairi continued.

"Yeah, I received a letter not to long ago. I've sent back pictures of Paisley Sophia as well. She's already grown so much since he last saw her."

"That she has. Can I not convince you to come over to my house for Thanksgiving?"

"Thanks for the offer, Kairi, but I think I'll pass. I don't want to impose on your family."

"Trust me, you wouldn't be, especially since the only man that will be there is Sora's granddad. There will be plenty of Turkey to go around."

"Eh that's alright. I wanted to take Paisley Sophia to the Macy's parade in Manhattan, but they cancelled it this year. Such a shame, I wanted her to see Santa this year now that she's excited by everything around her."

"You can't eat a Thanksgiving Dinner by yourself, though."

"I know. I'll probably will just make myself a sandwich and listen to some Christmas music on the radio. Besides, I won't be alone. I'll have my daughter, and Riku will be with me in spirit."

Kairi smiled at her friend. She always loved her friend's positivity and bubbly outlook every since they met, but she knew how much the blonde loved her husband, and him not being there killed her, even though she would never show it.

"Are you sure Krissa?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving."

"Thanks. You too," Krissa answered. She went back to raking the leaves while humming her happy tune.

* * *

**November 26, 1942**

Krissa had heard on the radio that morning about a last minute Thanksgiving parade that they would have on Long Island that afternoon. Having nothing else to do that day, Krissa put Paisley Sophia in her stroller and pushed her downtown. Her daughter was also wearing the turkey hat that Krissa's mom had sewn for her. It wasn't a large turnout as most people were already spending time with their families, but it was a fair crowd given the circumstance. They high school marching band and cheerleaders joined together to sing and dance to various Christmas melodies. A dozen clowns and a man in a Mickey Mouse suit ran around, and a guy in a Santa Claus suit walked at the end of the parade. It wasn't the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, but it still provided a festive atmosphere nonetheless. It was exactly what the community needed given the circumstances.

It was already dark by the time Krissa took Paisley Sophia home. It was a lovely day besides the fact that it was a bit chilly, so Krissa had decided to take her to the park to let her run around after the parade. The park was nearly deserted, so it allowed Krissa an opportunity to really think while her child played. She had a good day, but she really wanted her family around for Thanksgiving. She wanted Riku. She couldn't help but sigh. She wasn't any different than any of the other women in the community as the majority of men were overseas. She didn't want to be selfish. Her husband was still alive. She could not say the same for all of the other wives in the community.

By the time Krissa walked up her driveway, Paisley Sophia was already asleep in her stroller. She decided that she would put her to bed before she ate herself. However, she was surprised to see half a dozen other faces looking at her when she walked through her front door.

"Kairi," Krissa laughed. She knew Kairi had the spare key, "What are you doing her?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you spend Thanksgiving alone?"

Krissa could only laugh. This did not surprise her at all given that Kairi was the most caring person that she had ever met.

"Heh, I guess not. But what about your family? I thought you were having a big Thanksgiving dinner?"

"We did that at lunch time. So I pulled a few strings and got everybody here." Krissa looked around. She could see Xion, Namine, Aqua, Selphie, Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa carrying food to the kitchen and bringing it to the dining room. All of their men were stationed at various places either in Europe or Japan.

"You guys..." Krissa began, "thank you. Let me just put Paisley Sophia to bed and we can chow down."

Krissa carried her daughter upstairs, put her in her pajamas, and laid her in her crib. She never woke up. Krissa kissed her on her cheek before joining the party downstairs.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ladybug."

* * *

Krissa turned on the Christmas music on the radio to create a more festive atmosphere. As the ladies ate around the table, the usual conversations could be heard.

"Namine, when will you and Roxas finally get hitched?"

"Xion, how long before you have a ring on your finger?"

"Aqua, how much has Luna grown?"

"How's Paisley Sophia doing?"

"When will you and Sora pop out a kid, Kairi?"

All and all, the young women had a lovely time. For that moment, their minds were not focused at their men at war. Rather, they just enjoyed their company and friendship.

"Krissa, have you thought about singing again?" Xion asked.

"I don't know. If I need the extra funds, perhaps. I just don't want to leave Paisley Sophia if I don't have to." Krissa thought about the times she used to sing at night. Back early in her marriage (before she became pregnant with Paisley Sophia), Krissa used to sing at Lea's, the hottest club in Manhattan. It was owned by Sora's cousin, so she was able to earn extra money singing along with the big bands that would show up there. There were times that she would sing with Kairi, Sora, or Roxas as well. Riku never performed. He was satisfied just watching his wife and friends at the table closest to the stage. He always supported those he cared about.

"I miss those days sometimes," Aqua said. Like Krissa, Aqua's life changed when she and her husband, Terra, settled down and had a child. She used to enjoy dancing during the shows, but these days she was busy raising her 4-year old daughter, Luna.

"I do too," Kairi said.

"Our lives are different now," Krissa said. It wasn't just the fact that she was a wife and mother, but it was the fact that she and all of her friends were working alone one way or another. It was different for all of them doing all of the work without the mens' help. A couple of the ladies had to get jobs in factories just to support themselves. Still, all of them would feel guilty if they complained about their lives, especially given all the men had to face overseas. They had a lot to be thankful for.

* * *

**Ok, I know I posted the first chapter of this story just this morning, but I wanted to go ahead and get the final introduction chapter out of the way. The plot should begin during the next chapter, so stay tuned! :) **


	3. Chapter 3- November 28-29, 1942

**Look up ****_Bugs Bunny: Any Bonds Today _****and ****_Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy _****by the Andrews Sisters.**

* * *

**November 28, 1942**

Two days after thanksgiving, Kairi had to practically drag Krissa out of the house. Krissa had always enjoyed nights out with her friends, but given the circumstances going on, she had not gone out much over the past three months. Normally on nights out, Riku would be more than happy to watch Paisley Sophia; however, as he was currently somewhere in Europe, Krissa would have to rely on a babysitter and she always felt guilty dropping her daughter off somewhere else.

Kairi decided though that she was going to take matters into her own hands. She had called Ms. Gainsborough and asked her to watch Paisley Sophia BEFORE telling Krissa that they were going out that night. At that point, Krissa could not say no. Still, she could not be mad at Kairi because she meant well, and Krissa really did miss girls night outs.

That night, there was a special sneak preview screening of _Casablanca_, and Kairi make a point that there was no way they were going to miss seeing Humphrey Bogart's newest film before the rest of the general public was able to see it.

Following a Daffy Duck cartoon, a war bonds clip featuring Bugs Bunny was playing to encourage the movie audience to "buy their share of freedom" at the theater. Both Krissa and Kairi had already done this prior to entering the movie, but watching the rabbit sing and dance about the subject made her want to do something more. Following the Bugs Bunny clip was a news reel featuring all of the newest current events, all of which revolved around the war. A clip was shown of dozens of soldiers walking together. Krissa could not help but wonder if her husband was among them somewhere. What really grabbed her attention, however, was the clips showing how many citizens were doing their share to help the war relief effort. Many women were working at metal and rubber factories. Children were setting up lemonade stands and sending money to the American Red Cross. This made Krissa think. She thought about the soldiers overseas, then about her past, then about Riku. Always sitting at the front table.

"THAT'S IT!" Krissa suddenly stood up and screamed. Everybody stared at her like she was crazy, but she screamed "THAT'S IT!" once more before walking out of the theater into the lobby. Kairi chased after her worried, but when she caught up to her she was surprised to see that her friends had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Krissa...are you ok?"

"Great! Brilliant actually! Kairi, we need to go play our part!"

"But we've already..."

"Yeah yeah the bonds, but we need to get our shows going again! Cid and his band are still here! And all of the money can be sent to the troops!"

"I like your thinking, but without the men there?"

"I think we can pull it off! I'm sure we can remember all of our old songs, and perhaps we can find time for new ones!"

"Wow Krissa, you're really excited about this!"

"I really am! Let's go, we've got to go tell everybody!"

"But...but...Humphrey..."

Krissa couldn't help but smile at this. She herself couldn't believe that she had gotten so excited about bringing the shows back that she forgot all about Humphrey Bogart on the big screen.

"Fine, let's get back inside before the show starts. We'll talk about it more after the movie over a soda."

* * *

Krissa sat across from Kairi in the soda shop, sipping on her cherry coke and eating her mini ice-cream sundae. She and Kairi excitedly talked about old times, and the planned for shows that they could possibly perform in the future.

"Remember our jingle bells routine?!" Krissa excitedly asked.

"How could I forget?! I think Sora and Riku are still drooling over it," Kairi answered.

"Ha they better be!" Krissa exclaimed. "I really have missed performing."

"Do you think that people will still want to watch us?"

"I think so, especially if we're raising money for our men. And we can use Yuffie to hand out fliers all over town. You know that SHE'LL get people to come!"

"Isn't that the truth!"

"Heh where I come from I'd be saying _ain't _that the truth."

"How will we get this started, do you think?"

"Hmmm...," Krissa thought, "I'll start by having all the girls over for coffee and cake tomorrow afternoon. I'll bring up that it's for the troops, and I'm sure they'll be in."

"Think we'll be able to use Lea's? After all, he's somewhere overseas as well."

"From what I've read, he left Cid the keys while he was gone. As long as we can get him and the band, I don't see how this couldn't work."

"So we're really doing this?"

"We're doing this!"

The two ladies clinked their soda glasses together. "Cheers!"

* * *

**November 29, 1942**

All the ladies arrived at Krissa's house the next day knowing something was going on. Though they used to gather like this all the time, Krissa had not done so much since her husband had left. Kairi was insistent when calling them all that morning before church, so they knew that this gathering was about more than afternoon desert and small talk. Kairi and Krissa made their announcements once everyone had made themselves comfortable in the living room and Paisley Sophia had gone upstairs for her nap.

"So ladies, we have gathered you here today for more than just Krissa's coffee cake," Kairi started.

"Though I still hope you like the cake," Krissa continued, "We have an announcement to make."

"What's going on?" Xion asked.

"This is something big, I can tell," said Yuffie.

"Well, Kairi and I were thinking about ways we could help our men while they're not here," said Krissa.

"And we, well actually Krissa, thought about our past, thinking it would make the men happy," Kairi continued.

"So I thought it would be a great idea to bring back some of our old shows! Namely the Christmas ones! Perhaps include some new Christmas songs if there is ever time! And all the money made would go to the troops overseas!" The girls all reacted excitedly and they began to talk about how they could contribute."

"Aqua," Kairi started, "Think you can remember all your old dances?"

"Absolutely," she answered, "Hopefully the costumes still fit!"

"We can also serve Christmas cocktails and decorate the club with decorations," Namine said.

"And use Christmas flowers as the center piece for every table," Aerith continued.

"Perfect!" Krissa explained. The ladies excitedly continued their planning. They had a lot to do if they wanted to get their shows running by December 1st.


	4. Chapter 4- November 30, 1942

**Look up ****_I've Heard that Song Before _****by Harry James and Helen Forrest. **

**November 30, 1942. **

The ladies were able convince Cid to use Lea's club, and thankfully his entire band agreed to play for them the entire month. It was great that everyone was supportive of the troops overseas. Opening night was tomorrow night. Yuffie was able to pass out fliers to nearly everyone on the island, and she was able to pass them to many people in the city as well. Businesses in Manhattan were willing to place fliers in their windows for additional advertisement. It seemed that everyone was excited about the Christmas spectacular.

Everyone was busy inside the club late that night, but everyone was in good spirits. Aqua was practicing her tap dancing on the stage as Kairi was singing a song that would go with her dance. Krissa had taken a break to help Namine decorate the Christmas tree on the left side of the stage. Tifa was busy trying to mix together different cocktail recipe ideas. So far she had come up with cranberry martinis, peppermint juleps, and white hot chocolate with Bailey's. Aerith had decorated each of the tables. Each one had a Christmas poinsettia placed in the middle. Xion and Yuffie were studying the menu as the pair (along with Aerith and Namine) were planning on being waitresses.

As Kairi wrapped up singing a Christmas song, she moved to sing one of the more popular songs that had recently come out that the band knew.

_It seems to me I've heard that song before_.  
_It's from an old familiar score_/  
_I know it well, that melody_,  
_It's funny how a theme recalls a favorite dream_,  
_A dream that brought you so close to me._

_I know each word because I've heard that song before_.  
_The lyrics said "Forever more."_  
_Forever more's a memory_,  
_Please have them play it again_.  
_And I'll remember just when_  
_I heard that lovely song before._

During this song, several of the ladies couldn't help but to get up and dance. The song was just so swingy and catchy, and Kairi had a powerful enough voice to carry the song. Once the song ended, the ladies and the band could not help but clap.

"Wow guys, thanks. That really wasn't anything special."

"Are you kidding?!" Yuffie exclaimed, "That was the bee's knees!"

"Kairi, you'll have to find a place for that song in the show at some point this month," Krissa answered. The way the ladies planned to do their shows was different each night. Every night in December, the show would include a variety of songs, mostly consisting of Christmas songs that they performed in the past with some new ones thrown in. It was unusual for a grand opening to occur on a Tuesday night, but this was a special exception.

The atmosphere really helped put Krissa into the Christmas spirit. She had always loved Christmas, which is why she was eager to help Namine decorate the tree. She was still sad that Riku wasn't going to be around with her and Paisley Sophia this year, but she knew she wasn't going to be lonely. Plus they had a big show on Christmas day as well. Once everyone had finished decorating, rehearsing, and testing recipes, it was almost midnight. The group decided that they needed to get home for some rest. Tomorrow was a big day.

"Okay everyone, I have to first say thank you so much for sacrificing your time and energy to help pull this off in such a short amount of time!" Kairi started. "We may not be overseas fighting with our men, but we're helping them the best way we can." Kairi's heart was with her husband, Sora, as she said this. The young couple were planning on starting a family before Sora had gotten his letter. She wished, as did everyone, that they would be able to spend that Christmas together.

"I honestly never thought that I would sing again now that I have a family, and especially since Riku won't be here watching me on the front table," Krissa began, "but I know that he will be there in spirit, as well as the rest of our men. So I say that we should keep that front table empty in memory of our husbands that are fighting for our freedom." Everybody toasted to that before they began to head towards home.

* * *

**Look up _Our Love Affair _by Judy Garland**

* * *

Paisley Sophia had already been asleep for the while by the time that Krissa was able to pick her up from Ms. Gainsborough's house. Krissa carried her home as her daughter continued to sleep in her arms. As she let herself in the house, she noticed that an envelope was lying on the floor. Krissa figured that the mailman probably stuck it through the mail slot while she was out rehearsing all day. Given the fact that her hands were full, Krissa carried her child up the stairs to change her diaper and put her pajamas on her before putting her to bed. After kissing Paisley Sophia goodnight, Krissa headed downstairs to read what was in the envelope. What was inside was a surprise that she always looked forward to. Krissa slowly read the letter, wanting to take in every word.

_My Dearest Wife, _

_Life without you has made life like a gray dull photograph. Not seeing your smile each and every day drains the world of its colors. Life is tough on the front, but I keep pursuing because I know that each day I survive is a day closer before I return home to you. Each day, I carry that photo of you and our beloved daughter close to my heart to keep you both near. I know that you're always with me. _

_Today was a beautiful day in that it reminded me of you. I heard a bird nearby, and it had the most beautiful singing voice I had ever head come from a bird. It made me think about you as it reminded me of the days where I would go and watch you sing. Nothing brings me greater joy (other than our daughter) than sitting on that front table and listening to you sing. Your voice is of the equivalence of one hundred singing birds harmonizing together. I hope that God allows me to return home soon so I will be allowed to hear your voice again.  
_

_I am counting down the days until I get to see my little family again. Please give Paisley Sophia a kiss for me._

_All my love, _

_-Riku_

Krissa had tears in her eyes after reading the letter. She was like a rock when it came to her emotions, but she missed her husband greatly. At that moment, she knew that she was doing the right thing. She would sing proud, knowing that Riku was in her heart.

"Heh, opening night is tomorrow. I just wish that you could be there."

* * *

**How's that for sappy?! The shows begin the next chapter, so stay tuned. Follow, favorite, and review if you want to see this story going! OPENING NIGHT IS NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! :) I know it's July, but I would like this story to be completed by Christmas as something to look back to at that time each year. I hope you're liking it so far.**

**The newest _Destiny and Dawn_ chapter has just been posted today as well, be sure to check it out as well (for cookies?)**


	5. Chapter 5- December 1, 1942

**Look up _It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas _by_ Perry Como_****_  
_**

**December 1, 1942  
**

Christmas hung in the air on that first December night. Lights and decorations could be seen all up and down the streets of Long Island. Across the bridge into Manhattan, much of the same could be seen in larger quantities. People were walking up and down the streets in scarves and hats. Window displays became bright and colorful in the spirit of the Christmas season. Despite the events that were occurring around the world, there was still a sense of magic that could be felt.

The streets were also a buzz due to the opening night events that were to occur that night at Lea's. Many were eager to see the returning performers after their long hiatuses, but most were more eager to support their country by giving to the troops. A long line had formed outside of the club an hour before it was to open, full of patrons that were hoping to get the best tables inside.

At 9:00 sharp that night, the doors were opened. The girls working inside were quick to serve the guests that had come. Everyone had worked extremely hard to make opening night a success in less than 48 hours, and judging by the amount of club goers that had come, it looked as if it was going to pay off. Arlene, the wife of Lea, handled the entry fee up front. Even she could not believe how much extra people were willing to give in support of the troops. A lot of young women came alone to the club or with friends as their men were overseas. There was also a large amount of middle aged and older couples that were able to make it as they were too old to enter war. As people began to sit down and mingle, the band began playing various melodies of both popular songs and Christmas tunes.

Backstage, the show's cast was getting ready to go out. Before the show began, Kairi gave everyone one last pep talk.

"It's our first time gathered like this in a long time. I also can't think of a time where it has been more meaningful than this. True, a lot of our old regulars cannot be here with us today, and we will miss them being here and performing with us immensely. But we know that they are here with us in spirit, and I'd like to believe that by bringing back our old acts to support them, we are doing them justice." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Let's pray for our show, as well as for our men," Krissa added. "Heavenly Father, thank you so much for gathering us here tonight once again, and thank you for the turnout that we have received. Be with our show, Father, and help us to lift our hearts and our voices on that stage tonight. I pray that you also be with the band and bless their performance as well. I pray that you also be with our troops overseas, Father, and grant them safety as they fight for our freedom. Keep our men, our loved ones, and our husbands safe, and I pray that you'll bring them home to us soon if it is in Your will. I pray this in Your will, in Your name. Amen."

"Amen," everybody answered together.

* * *

**Look up ****_Dance Of the Sugar Plum Fairy _****from ****_The Nutcracker_**

Everybody's attention went to the stage as the lights were dimmed. The instruments could be heard as the band begin playing their rendition of _The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ as Aqua's four-year old daughter, Luna, came dancing on the stage on her toes. The crowd could not help but aw at the little brunette girl with bright blue (almost navy) eyes. She did her little plies and dances with such cuteness while wearing her emerald green tutu and red ballet shoes. She was also wearing a red and green Christmas bow in her curled brown hair, and she was wearing red lipstick. To add to her performance, her mother came out in a matching outfit and began dancing gracefully with her daughter. Luna had learned this dance at her ballet class, and Aqua learned it as well by watching her child dance over the past few weeks. Their matching duet dance was at near perfection. At the end of the performance, the mother scooped her daughter in her hands and lifted her up high. The crowd applauded them and gave them a standing ovation. Luna's smile lit up the whole room. Opening night had begun.

* * *

**Look up ****_It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas_ by Dean Martin****_  
_**

**(_Note: this isn't posted to picture Dean Martin singing on the stage; rather, it's to act as a guide when picturing the style of the song for when the performers are singing on stage)_**

The show's host for the evening, a popular radio host known as Ansem the Wise, made his way onto the stage to announce the next act.

"What a wonderful way to begin our Christmas extravaganza, ladies and gentlemen! I'm sure you've all been anticipating our next act! Presenting, in their return to the Lea's stage, please welcome Kairi Ciel and Krissa Osten!"

Both women made their way onto the stage wearing matching navy blue sequin dresses. Their hair was both curled in the same fashion (_as was custom during the 1940's_), and they were wearing dark lipstick. The crowd gave them both a standing ovation, and they both gave a mini bow before performing. The band began playing, and the performance began. The young women's voices harmonized beautifully, much like they had in the past according to everyone's memories.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_,  
_ Everywhere you go_!  
_ Take a look in the Five and Ten_,  
_ Glistening once again_,  
_ With candy canes and silver lanes aglow!_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_,  
_ Toys in every store_!  
_ But the prettiest sight to see_,  
_ Is the holly that will be_  
_ On your own front door!_

_ A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots,_  
_ Is the wish of Bonny and Ben_,  
_ Dolls that will talk and go for a walk_,  
_ Is the hope of Janice and Jenn_.  
_ And mom and dad can hardly wait_  
_ For school to start again!_

_ It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_,  
_ Everywhere you go_!  
_ There's a tree in the Grand Hotel_,  
_ One in the park as well_,  
_ The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow!_

_ It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_,  
_ Soon the bells will start_,  
_ And the thing that will make them ring_,  
_ Is the Carol that you sing_,  
_ Right within your heart!_

_ A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots_,  
_ Is the wish of Bonny and Ben_!  
_ Dolls that will talk and go for a walk_,  
_ Is the hope of Janice and Jenn_.  
_ And mom and dad can hardly wait_  
_ For school to start again!_

_ It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_,  
_ Soon the bells will start_!  
_ And the thing that will make them ring,_  
_ Is the Carol that you sing_  
_ Right within your heart..._

_Right within your heart! _

The crowd gave them both a standing ovation again, and the ladies bowed once more before moving on towards their next song.

* * *

Following all of the major performances that night, the band continued to play various Christmas songs as the majority of the couples danced together. The single women continued to mingle together and drink their cocktails and martinis.

Krissa and Kairi stood together by the bar as they watched people dance. They both with a glass of champagne in their hands.

"So how did that feel?" Kairi asked.

"Honestly?" Krissa responded, "That felt great! I had forgotten how good it felt to be on the stage."

"I know what you mean. What an opening night."

"You're telling me. I was expecting a decent turnout, but wow! I only wish..."

"I know what you mean," Kairi answered before Krissa could finish. Kairi wished that Sora was their performing as well, and Krissa wished that Riku was sitting at what was now the empty front table.

"Cheers to opening night, future shows, and our men," Kairi said as she raised her glass. The two then clinked glasses.

Krissa smiled. "Cheers."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed opening night! Be sure to favorite, follow and review! (Badobadobahdooooooo!) :)**


	6. Chapter 6- December 5, 1942

**This or the next chapter will likely be the end of just 'normal' show chapters. the drama will then pick up after that (dun dun duuuuuuun...)**

**Also, be on the lookout for my new Crossover oneshot, likely coming out tomorrow. I won't tell you what story I'm crossing kingdom hearts with...yet. but i can promise you one thing: it will definitely be unexpected.**

* * *

**Look up _Jingle Bells_ by the Bing Crosby and the Andrew Sisters**

**December 5, 1942**

It had been four days since the excitement of opening night. The cast had their champagne toasts, and they had put on their subsequent shows each night since then. Each one had been just as successful as the last, and according to Arlene, they had made a lot of money already that could be sent to the troops.

It was Saturday, and even though it was early in the month, Krissa decided she wanted to take Paisley Sophia to the shopping center and have her picture taken with the department store Santa Claus. The young mother wanted to put the picture on the front of her Christmas cards. She wanted to use those especially to send to her family back down South since neither her nor her daughter could go home for Christmas that year. The cast had their final show that night, so they had to stay in town, but Krissa wanted to send them recent pictures of Paisley Sophia because of this. Krissa also hoped that she would be able to get a card to her husband in time for Christmas as well. It was a busy month to be sure, but she still wanted to do this.

Krissa bundled herself in her daughter with their hats, gloves, and scarves. She was not used to the cold Christmas air yet, even though she had lived up North for the past couple years. Winters back home felt quite mild compared to the New York temperatures. Still, it felt like Christmas, so she couldn't complain. After Christmas, however, she would be. Krissa was not a cold weathered person. Riku would always give her a hard time about this, in a playful manner, of course.

**December, 1939**

**Look up _It Came Upon A Midnight Clear _by Frank Sinatra**

_"My first White Christmas," Krissa said, "And it's...COOOOOOLD!" She shivered underneath her blanket. The two were taking a carriage ride through Central Park, where it began to snow for the first time that Christmas season.  
_

_"Heh, you fair-weathered people can't handle 'real' winters," Riku teased._

_"HEY!" Krissa exclaimed, playfully pushing him, "you have no room to talk! You would never be able to handle a humid Georgia summer!"_

_"Is that a challenge?!"_

_"It certainly is!"_

_"Come here you!" Riku said, grabbing his wife, and he playfully tickled her._

_"STOP IT!" she yelled laughing. Eventually, the newlyweds settled down, and Krissa was curled up in her husband's lap. Between his body heat and the thick blanket, she was now warm. Their past five months of marriage had been an adventure for sure, but she could not wait to live the rest of her life with her husband, to start a family, and to enjoy each others company, on both good days and bad._

**Flashback ends, back to Jingle Bells  
**

A lot of the younger children were frightened while sitting on Santa's lap. Some had cried. Some had screamed. One little boy had even peed his pants (as well as Santa's lap). Once Santa had gone and changed his pants, Paisley Sophia was next in line. She was not a shy baby at all. In fact, her mother would go as far as telling other people that she was a very social baby.

"What would you like for Christmas?" the department store Santa asked Paisley Sophia.

"Gah!" she answered back, and then she took off Santa's hat and put it on her own head. The toddler started giggling, which made Santa Claus laugh, which made everyone else in the store that was watching start cracking up. The photographer then took the photo. Needless to say, it was probably the most adorable Santa photo the store had ever seen.

* * *

"Presenting, once again, Kairi Ciel and Krissa Osten!" Ansem the Wise announced. The ladies ran onto the stage and blew kisses as the band began to play.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh!_

_ Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ What fun to ride and sing_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh!_

_ Dashing through the snow,_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh,_  
_ Or the fields we go,_  
_ Laughing all the way!_

_ Bells on bob-tail ring,_  
_ Making spirits bright!_  
_ What fun it is to ride and sing_  
_ A sleighing song tonight!_

_ Jingle bells, j-jingle bells,_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh!_

_ Jingle bells, j-jingle bells,_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh!_

_ Dashing through the snow,_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh,_  
_ Or the fields we go,_  
_ Laughing all the way!_

_ Bells on bob-tail ring,_  
_ Making spirits bright,_  
_ Oh, what fun to ride and sing_  
_ A sleighing song tonight!_

_ Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh!_

_ Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh!_

_ Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_ Jingle all the way!_  
_ Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh!_

_ Jingle bells, jingle bells,_  
_ Jingle all the way_  
_ Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_ In a one-horse open sleigh!_

Following their Andrew Sisters routine, Kairi walked off of the stage after taking a bow during the applause, leaving Krissa alone.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen," Krissa started, "Your overwhelming support has meant the world, not just to me, but to everybody else here volunteering their time as well. It is important for us to remember though that I'm not doing this for myself, but we're all doing it for the brave men and women overseas. Many of you may have already known this, many probably don't, but when I was up here singing in the good ol' days, my husband would sit at that front table, cheering us all on. I want to dedicate this song to him, as well as the rest of our troops. Thank you, Riku."

**Look up _I'll Be Home For Christmas _by Doris Day**

During Krissa's number, Aqua came onstage and danced.

_I'll be home for Christmas,_  
_You can plan on me. _  
_Please have snow and mistletoe, _  
_And presents on the tree. _

_Christmas Eve will find me, _  
_Where the love-light gleams. _  
_I'll be home for Christmas, _  
_If only in my dreams._

**_Instrumental Break..._**

Kairi stood backstage during Krissa's song, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I really wish that you were able come home this Christmas Sora... especially now that _this _has happened. Everything we were trying to do, and our dreams coming true...only you're not here to share it..."

_Christmas Eve will find me, _  
_Where the love-light gleams. _  
_I'll be home for Christmas, _  
_If only in my dreams._

* * *

**What is "_this" _Kairi is referring to?! Stay tuned.  
**

**You know what to do. Review :) (badading...dadadoo...)**


	7. Chapter 7- December 7-8, 1942

**Look up ****_Away in a Manger _****by Bing Crosby**

**December 7, 1942**

_My Dearest Husband,_

_I hope that wherever the world has taken you is treating you well. I hope and pray each day that you have a warm place to sleep, enough food to eat, and clean water to drink. Each morning, I show your picture to Paisley Sophia so that she will always remember her daddy and how great a man he is. As far as life on the home front, everthing is as hectic as ever. The shows have been a success thus far, and I will not lie in that it feels wonderful to be on the stage again. My only regret is that you are not here at that front table watching each night. Sometimes I feel lonely, and sometimes it seems hard to move forward alone. Sometimes my normally colorful outlook seems to be a bit gray, but then I remember why you are so far away in the first place. Today is the one year anniversary of when we as a country were attacked. It may seem a little cliche that I'm writing that, but it reminds me to be thankful that we have brave men like you that are willing to fight for our freedom._

_I just ask that you stay safe and return home to us soon. Until then, I pray for your protection and your safe return.  
_

_All my love._

_-Krissa_

It was nearly midnight. Krissa was already in her pajamas, robe, and slippers. She also had rollers in her hair. She walked outside and dropped the letter in the mailbox. It was really cold outside, but she was eager for that letter to be sent out. She should have been sleeping given she had only returned home from another show half and hour ago and she had another tomorrow. It was the one year anniversary since Pearl Harbor had been attacked. All of the radio broadcasts and newspapers spoke of nothing but reliving the awful events of that day. Part of Krissa was angry due to the fact that because of that incident, her husband was away from her at that time. Still, she could not help but be proud of him. The day he got his letter that told him he was leaving, he had done nothing but dedicate himself to his country. She could not help but worry, however. She knew that he was in danger every minute he was gone.

Krissa walked upstairs and into Paisley Sophia's room. She had been asleep for awhile. Krissa ran her hand down her daughter's cheek. She looked angelic as she slept. The young mother could not help but think that her child was the most perfect little girl on the planet. No matter what happened, Krissa still had her. Very carefully, she picked her up and sat down on the rocking chair. She cuddled her in the same way she did when she was an infant as she rocked. Slowly and softly, the mother sang to her child.

_Away in a manger,_  
_No crib for a bed,_  
_The little Lord Jesus,_  
_Laid down His sweet head._  
_The stars in the bright sky_  
_Looked down where He lay,_  
_The little Lord Jesus_  
_Asleep on the hay._

No matter what, it was still Christmas. Even without Riku, Krissa wanted to make it special for her daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Ladybug," Krissa said as she stroked her child's hair.

* * *

**Look up _Hark! The Harold the Harold Angels Sing _By Frank Sinatra  
**

**December 8, 1942.**

The next afternoon during rehearsal, Krissa and Kairi were onstage trying to learn new material. As the two were onstage going back and forth between singing and discussing the material with the band, two soldiers walked in. Both had a serious yet somber look on their faces.

"Where is Ms. Aerith Gainsborough?" One of them asked.

"She's back in the kitchen," Xion answered. Neither of them said another word. They just silently walked to the kitchen.

"Something is wrong," Kairi said. Everyone else had the same bad feeling. Nobody said another word. They just waited for something to happen. It was silent for a few minutes, but after awhile, everyone heard a loud scream. The voice then screamed a name. "ZAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Aerith..." Yuffie sadly whispered. After another few minutes, Aerith emerged from the kitchen and looked at everybody, and everyone in turn looked back at her. One could tell she was trying not to make a scene, but she could not help the tears falling down her face. This proved to be impossible, however, so she turned and ran out of the building.

"I'm...sorry..." One of the soldiers solemnly said before they both turned and walked out. Everybody hung their heads in sorrow. Tears were running down many of their faces. Zack Fair had recently proposed to Aerith before he was sent away. They hadn't know each other very long, but they were deeply in love. Nobody knew what to do. Aerith probably would not be able to be comforted in a time like this. Everyone knew that nobody was suffering as much as she was, but there was still a feeling of helplessness running through all of them. For awhile, everyone stayed in one place and mourned. Many were holding on to each other for comfort. It was all to real. Somebody they had known, somebody they were all close too, was no longer with them.

* * *

**Look up _The Wind Beneath My Wings _By Better Midler (Obviously not a 1940's song, but this has to be Zack's song, does it not? Just Picture it in the 1940's style music)**

Everyone gathered in the club that night as usual. The popular vote was to cancel that night's festivities in order to honor the memory of Zack. Aerith's mother, however, had sent out a telegram stating that the show should go on as planned as Zack would have wanted it that way. Still, the atmosphere among all the workers, volunteers, and cast was somber, and everyone's hearts were with Aerith, Zack, and his family. There was a crowd of people waiting o hear entertainment, so the show had to go on. The troops were counting on them.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Krissa said as she walked on the stage. "I know you all are expecting some swing, and believe me, you'll get it, but I want to start off tonight just a little bit differently. Just earlier today, we just got word that a dear friend of our has lost his life fighting in the war. He was a cheerful man who had a big heart and an even bigger sense of humor. I also know him to be a brave individual, and I would like to think that he went down a hero. I would like to dedicate this song to him to honor this memory. Each of us knows someone in the war, so I hope you take it to hear as well. Rest in piece, Zack Fair."

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_  
_To never have sunlight on your face?_  
_You've been content to let me shine, _  
_You always walked a step behind._

_I was the one with all the glory,_  
_While you were the one with all the strength._  
_Only a face without a name, _  
_I never once heard you complain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_  
_And everything I'd like to be?_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_,  
_But I've got it all here in my heart_.  
_I want you to know I know the truth _.  
_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_  
_And everything I liked to be?_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_You are the wind beneath my wings._

* * *

Kairi went home that night and crawled straight into bed. She wept until she fell asleep. She wept for Zack, and she wept for Sora. The danger of the war was now real to her. The fact that Sora might not make it home to her scared her to no end.


	8. Chapter 8- December 11, 1942

**I know, I know, it's sad that I killed off Zack, but I wanted to portray the tragic side of the war, and Zack seemed like the logical choice for that. I'd like to think he went down a hero, however (maybe there's more to that story, hint hint...). Anyways, there will probably be even more questions in the next chapter. Believe me (which I'll add, I'm greatly looking forward to writing).  
**

**I'd love to know if everyone is looking up and listening to the music selections I've posted. I'm not exactly an expert on the time period, so I'm curious if my music selection is giving the story an extra touch of emotion as you guys read. Anyways, on with the show :)**

**With that, look up _Snowfall _by Doris Day**

**December 11, 1942**

"Oh goodness, it's beautiful!" Aqua exclaimed. Both Krissa and Aqua decided to take their children to the park that day. Soft white snow began to fall to the ground. The first snow of the season.

"It is," Krissa said. "I'm not used to white Christmases back at home. It's nice." The two sat on a bench and talked as they both watched their daughters play. The past few days had been rough on everyone. Ever since Zack's death, everyone had taken comfort in each others company. The shows went on, but not without the painful fact that Aerith wasn't there with them either. Who knew how long it would take her to mourn.

"I just can't believe that Zack is...gone, you know?" Krissa said.

"It's sad. I feel bad for Aerith, but it's scary at the same time. It could have happened to any of us."

"Exactly. Every day on the radio, you hear about someone else. Gone. I can't even imagine..." Krissa thoughts were interrupted when she heard Paisley Sophia laugh. Luna was talking to her, trying to teach her what snow is.

"This is snow!" Luna would say excitedly. "SNOW!"

"Aboo," Paisley Sophia would respond.

"You can build a snowman, make snow angels, build igloos, and roll up snow balls! It's the best stuff that ever EVER was!" With that, Luna grabbed some snow in her mittens, and she blew it out. The snow blew around the wind like a white glittery powder in front of Paisley Sophia, making the toddler laugh hysterically. The young moms could not help but giggle at their children.

"Paisley Sophia sure likes to laugh a lot," Aqua commented.

"She's definitely the happiest baby I've ever met," Krissa responded. "Luna is quite the teacher. I'm sure she'll have Paisley Sophia dancing in no time."

"Heh, I agree."

"Are you two doing anything special Christmas morning?" Krissa asked.

"Not this year. My family lives upstate, so there won't be time to travel with the show going on that night. We decided to meet up for New Year's instead. You?"

"Pretty much the same deal. Even if there was no show, money is tight, not so much that we'll go hungry or anything, but not enough to buy plane tickets to go home."

"So Christmas with our daughters."

"Yep. Well, if you aren't doing anything that day, why don't you and Luna come over and spend Christmas morning with us? We can let the children open their Christmas presents together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that way, neither of us will be lonely. I'll even make us a nice Christmas lunch with all the trimmings."

"Are you sure you want to go through all that trouble?"

"Positive. I have over two weeks to plan it, so it will be no trouble at all."

"Thank you, I'll accept that invitation."

"No, thank you." The two watched their children play. Enough snow had fallen for Luna to build a snowman, which was really just three snowballs stacked together with some sticks and stones added to use for the details. Paisley Sophia was just having a good time stomping around the snow with her snow boots on.

"To have the innocent outlook of a child again," Aqua said.

"Yeah. Those were the days. They know of no war, or no trouble."

* * *

**Look up _Santa Baby _by Eartha Kitt.(I don't care if it's 1953, they can do it first ;) )  
**

That afternoon, Krissa and Kairi were doing a dress rehearsal for one of their new songs. Both ladies were wearing Santa pin up girl outfits with red lipstick.

_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me._  
_ Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,_  
_ So hurry down the chimney tonight. _

_Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,_  
_ Light blue._  
_ I'll wait up for you dear,_  
_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_  
_ Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,_  
_ Next year I could be just as good,_  
_ If you'll check off my Christmas list._

_Santa baby, I wanna yacht,_  
_ And really that's not a lot,_  
_ Been an angel all year,_  
_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Suddenly, Kairi ran off the stage, hand over her mouth.

"Kairi?!" Krissa called after her.

"Keep going!" Kairi answered back weakly. Krissa debated running after her, but she did as Kairi asked.

_Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need,_  
_ The deed_,  
_ To a platinum mine,_  
_ Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,_  
_ And checks,_  
_ Sign your X on the line,_  
_ Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,_  
_ With some decorations bought at Tiffany's._  
_ I really do believe in you,_  
_ Let's see if you believe in me._

_ Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,_  
_ A ring._  
_ I don't mean on the phone._  
_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,_  
_ Hurry down the chimney tonight,_  
_ Hurry. Tonight._

"Kairi, are you ok?" Krissa asked as Kairi reappeared backstage.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit queasy."

"Are you alright? Are you sick?"

"Not like that, but I did visit a doctor several days ago?"

"What? What for?"

"Well...I wanted to tell you a few days ago, but with everything that's happened, I felt it best to wait."

"What do you mean?"

"Krissa, I'm...pregnant."

"Wait, you and Sora are...wait, WOW!" Krissa exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, I know," Kairi said as the two let go of each other.

"But wait, the last time you and Sora saw each other was in August, so that means you're at least..."

"Four months," Kairi finished.

"Wow! You definitely don't look pregnant!" Krissa added, especially noting Kairi in her Santa pin up outfit.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kairi said softly.

"Kairi, are you okay? You don't seem that excited about it."

"I'm okay. It's exactly what I've always dreamed about. It's just that...well, I always dreamed that Sora would be here to share this with me."

Krissa understood. She felt saddened at the fact that Sora likely would not be there for the birth of his child. Krissa did not know how she would have gotten through Paisley Sophia's birth without Riku.

"Don't worry," Krissa said, pulling Kairi into another hug. "I'll be there for you. I promise." Krissa knew that she was not Sora, but it was all she could offer. She wanted to be there for her friend.

"Thank you," Kairi said sadly.

* * *

**Look up _The First Noel- Church Choir _from YouTube user Geoffrey Davis **

That night, Krissa put the finishing touches on her Christmas tree. It was late because she had to do a show that night. When she came home that night, she saw the Christmas tree she had picked out waiting on her doorstep. She had earlier gone to the Tree Farm, and the salesman working there said he would bring it by since she could not lift it and transport it herself. She could have waited until the morning to begin decorating, but it was softly snowing outside, and with the Christmas music on the radio, the moment just felt right.

Krissa wanted to share this moment with her daughter...whether she was conscious or not. Paisley Sophia was asleep on the couch with a blanket laying over her. She seemed at peace, unaware of the events taking place on the other side of the world. After Krissa placed the last of the decorations on the tree, she lit several candles that were placed around the room. She then turned out all of the lights, taking in all of the Christmas beauty. Krissa picked up her daughter, whose eyes opened slightly and sleepily."

"Dah dah," she said.

"That's right," the young mother answered, "Christmas Tree." Between the tree, the candles, and the snow falling, it was a beautiful sight. Krissa took it all in: Christmas, the shows, the war, Zack, Aerith, Kairi's pregnancy without Sora, and her holiday without her husband. It was a lot of pressure. Still, despite the stress, she had a job to do, and she wanted to do it right.

"I will make you proud. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9 December 15, 1942

**Anybody else having trouble picturing the ladies in 1940's hair, makeup, and clothes? I know I am lol.**

**Look up _Christmas Dreaming- Christmas Through the Years _from YouTube user frostywarmth**

**December 15, 1942  
**

Namine and Xion were at the department store, both looking at various Christmas decorations. Even though the ladies had decorated the club prior to opening, Namine would always look for an excuse to keep decorating. She loved in. Decorating a room was like art to her, especially around Christmas time.

"Look at these!" Namine said holding up a few Christmas bells. "These would look great above the entryway!"

"Yeah..." Xion responded.

"Is something wrong?" Namine asked her friend.

"I just got a letter from Ventus this morning. I don't know, I guess I just miss him." Namine understood this. She herself was engaged to Roxas, Ventus' twin brother. Both were on different sides of the world: Ventus somewhere in the South Pacific, Roxas in Europe.

"I know what you mean. I miss Roxas, too. I guess by keeping myself busy, I can keep my mind away for awhile."

"Ventus said in his letter that when he gets home, he wants to propose to me the right way. I don't know, I'm ready for that commitment. I just don't know how long I can wait without being sick with worry. I'm surprised that you two aren't already married."

"I wish I was. I want to be married. I'm so ready to be married. I don't know, everything just happened so fast. There was no time to plan a wedding and I didn't want to break my family's heart. But with what happened to Zack, and considering I'm already a burden to my parents, I don't know if I really care anymore."

"Yeah, absolutely. We need to do something nice for Aerith, though. It's just difficult to think about because..."

"It's hard imagining being in Aerith's shoes. We don't want anything to happen to Roxas or Ventus..."

"Not even just them. Think about poor Kairi, carrying Sora's child while he's away."

* * *

Kairi was feeling a bit 'morning sick.' Her head had been stuck in the toilet for the better part of that day. As she flushed the toilet, she walked up to her mirror. Her eyes were red and watery after throwing up so much. She slowly lifted up her dress. Her stomach revealed a small baby bump. Though it was not yet directly noticeable through her clothes, her tiny bump threatened to pop out any day. She rubbed her belly. Kairi hopped that her baby was a boy, because Sora had always wanted a boy. She continued to rub her belly as she looked in the mirror. There she saw Sora in the reflection, but when she looked behind her, nobody was there. Still, she looked back at her reflection. Sora, in uniform, got on his knees, put his hands on Kairi's stomach, and kissed the bump where his child was. Kairi smiled.

"You're with me...aren't you?"

* * *

**Look up _The Merry Christmas Polka _by the Andrews Sisters  
**

Most everyone inside the club was dancing as Kairi and Krissa (along with a few backup singers from the band) sang on the stage. Though many of the ladies in attendance did not have a partner, that did not stop them from dancing and having a good time. A large circle formed around the club room, there was tapping, clapping, grabbing arms and swings, and plenty of laughter.

_They're tuning up the fiddles now,_  
_ The fiddles now, the fiddles now,_  
_ There's wine to warm the middles now,_  
_ And get your head a-whirl. _

_ Around and round the room we go,_  
_ The room we go, the room we go,_  
_ Around and round the room we go,_  
_ So get yourself a girl. _

_ Now every heart will start to tingle,_  
_ When sleigh bells jingle on Santa's sleigh,_  
_ Together we will greet Kris Kringle,_  
_ And another Christmas Day. _

_ Come on and dance the Merry Christmas Polka,_  
_ Let everyone be happy and gay,_  
_ Oh it's the time to be jolly_  
_ And deck the halls with holly,_  
_ So let's have a jolly holiday. _

_ Come on and dance the Merry Christmas Polka,_  
_ Another joyous season has begun,_  
_ Roll out the Yuletide barrels,_  
_ And sing out the carols,_  
_ A merry Christmas everyone! _

During the instrumental break, Kairi and Krissa joined the crowd to dance. They were able to twirl around the room and clap, laughing and for a brief moment, forgetting all of their worries in their minds.

On the other side of the club, however, worries were beginning to grow among the rest of the volunteers.

"Hmm, this can't be right," Yuffie said. She was counting the funds from the club goers.

"What's the matter?" Tifa asked.

"Well I've been keeping count on the number of customers we've had each night, as well the orders of all the drinks."

"That's a lot of work. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to be able to tell the troops exactly how much money we raised for them. As well as the number of people that have come out to support them."

"And...?"

"And, based on my calculations, we have 25 percent less than what we should have right now."

"What?! That's a lot! Are you sure you counted right?"

"Positive. There is no way I'm wrong."

"What does this mean, Yuffie?"

"Tifa, it means someone here has sneaky fingers. And I think that we need to question the person who has been in charge of this money."

_ Now every heart will start to tingle,_  
_ When sleigh bells jingle on Santa's sleigh,_  
_ Together we will greet Kris Kringle,_  
_ And another Christmas Day_

_ Come on and dance the Merry Christmas Polka,_  
_ Let every lady step with her beau,_  
_ Around a tree to the ceiling,_  
_ With lots of time for stealing,_  
_ Those kisses beneath the mistletoe. _

_ Come on and dance the Merry Christmas Polka,_  
_ With everybody joining in the fun,_  
_ Roll out the barrels that cheer you,_  
_ And shout till they hear you,_  
_ A merry Christmas everyone! _

Following the song, a stool was brought out for Krissa to sit on as Kairi walked off stage to change for her next number.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. Of course we hope to entertain you, no doubt, but more importantly, you're here for our men overseas, and I know that if they were here, it would mean a lot to them. Christmas is a nostalgic time for all of us, but it has to be even more so for those who can't go home this holiday season. I would like to dedicate this song to those brave individuals.

**Look up _White Christmas _by Bing Crosby.**

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_  
_ Just like the ones I used to know._  
_ Where the treetops glisten and children listen,_  
_ To hear sleigh bells in the snow._  
_ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_ **(A shot of Cloud is seen as he sits in the sand in the South Pacific. There is sadness in his eyes, likely from the loss of his friend)**  
_ With every Christmas card I write._  
_ May your days be merry and bright._ **(A shot of Ventus and Terra is seen with them looking at the sky into the stars on a beach in the South Pacific)**  
_ And may all your Christmases be white._

_ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, _**(Somewhere is Europe, Lea is seen sitting by himself in a camp as it begins to snow. He poked a fire with a stick)**  
_ Just like the ones I used to know._  
_ Where the treetops glisten and children listen,_ **(Roxas is seen looking outside of his tent as it snows. He has a nostalgic look on his face)**  
_ To hear sleigh bells in the snow._  
_ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_ **(Sora is seen standing in the snow, he looks to the sky, a lot on his mind as a letter is seen in his hands)**  
_ With every Christmas card I write._  
_ May your days be merry and bright._ **(Riku is on a hill, sitting in the snow as the wind blows. In his hand is a picture of his little family)**  
_ And may all your Christmases be white._

"Hey Riku." Riku turned around as he heard his name called.

"Roxas," Riku greeted, "It's late. What are you doing still up?"

"A lot on my mind, that's all."

"Yeah. Same here."

"Are you coming in? It's cold out here!"

"Yeah, I'll be right in." Roxas walked ahead. Riku stood up, and he walked out of frame. A loud explosion and a shot was then heard, as was a loud scream.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Dramatic cliffhanger, no? Plus who's the crook stealing from the troops?! Stay tuned!**

**Fun fact: If you don't know how to picture Kairi's singing voice, look up some clips from ABC's _Nashville. _Hayden Panitierre (voice of Kairi, and major spell check on her last name) stars on that show, and she has a pretty good voice.**

**Like it? Love it? If you want more of it, make sure you review! (Beeebahhdoo!)**


End file.
